My Little Lust: Friendship Is Sexy
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: Allicorn Twilight Sparkle has recently become an Allicorn. However, Celestia tells her that due to her sudden transformation, it will be normal to have sudden outburst of lust. When she tries to stay away from her friends, she may find it harder than she thought. Will she avoid mating with her friends? Or Not? Rated M for Sex and Language.
1. Welcome Home

***Okay, so I usually try to stray away from 'Heat' stories, as I have already been making a story about it called 'Mare Season'. But I decided to do this for the hell of it. As you all know 'Heat' is when a pony desperately wants to mate with another. It's going to be a Twilight Sparkle fic. It's not going into Clopfic Galore due to it being an extensive story that will have many chapters.***

It was after the coronation; Princess Twilight Sparkle had just become a full-fledged Princess. She was as happy as she could have ever been; she smiled as she walked into the castle to talk to her teacher Princess Celestia. She walked in and hugged her mentor with a smile.

"You are very excited to be a princess, my student." Princess Celestia smiled petting her student's mane.

"I am, but what am I going to do about where I live?" She asked.

"You may stay in your library with your friends in Ponyville, or live here in the castle with the other princesses." Celestia responded.

"I want to stay with my friends, they have taught me so much on the value of friendship, and I feel they may have more to teach me." Twilight said.

"If that is your wish, you may stay with your friends." Celestia said.

"Alright." Twilight said before she started feeling something inside her. "Princess Celestia…how come I feel so…..horny." She blurted out.

"Oh, well that may be the after effects of the princess transformation. Your entire body was transformed so it's still getting used to itself, thus you may have random spurts of heat. But don't worry, you will be fine. Just make sure you don't sleep with one of your friends because that would make a terrible hole in your friendship, now you must depart, I have something to take care off." Princess Celestia said as she led Twilight out of the castle.

Twilight got into her chariot as she laid down in the back trying to gain some comfort from the very rough seats of the carriage. Twilight try to gather her thoughts as the guards began their flight to Ponyville. She was thinking about how the other ponies would think about a citizen that was an Allicorn, and did not live in the castle. But then her heat kicked back in as she thought about what her friends would look like in socks, a maid outfit and licking her marehood. Twilight snapped out of it, as she slapped herself.

"I must not think about things like that." She said as she looked down to lower regions to see her marehood was as wet as a river. She needed to mate badly; she could feel it in her system. But she remained herself and stopped thinking about mating for just a bit. She went to sleep in her chariot, waiting for it to land in Ponyville.

As they arrived in Ponyville, she woke up from her nap. She stretched her bones making crackling noises. She smiled as she magically opened the chariot door and paid the guards as they departed. She looked over to see her friends waiting for her, they all ran to Twilight and gave a group hug. Twilight's eyes widened as she almost became a little too close with Fluttershy, she kept her composure.

"Hey girls, I haven't seen you since the coronation, which was like 6 hours ago, why are you hugging me?" Twilight asked.

"This is our first group hug while you're a princess." Dash said.

"Yeah, and it's great to have hugs." Pinkie Pie said in her usual eager and happy voice.

"That's nice, I like it when we always hug each other, but I have a lot to think about." Twilight said.

"Wait, are you staying in Ponyville?" Rarity asked.

"Yes I am Rarity. Why do you ask?" Twilight asked.

"Well, Spike already packed up the house." Rarity responded.

"He did what!?" Twilight yelled as she ran into the house to see that all the stuff was in boxes, this made Twilight furious because she had made it organized the day before she became a princess. She used an excessive amount of magic as all the shelves came out of the boxes, the books re-organized themselves, and all the other stuff went back to normal, Twilight exhausted herself as she collapsed on the floor.

"Are ya alright Twilight?" Applejack asked as she looked down to her exhausted friend. Twilight looked up and saw something completely different then her friend. She imagined Applejack in bed covering her marehood with her cowboy hat and looking at her with a very seductive look. Twilight shook her head as she looked at Applejack.

"Oh yes, I am fine." Twilight said as she got up.

"Oh, cuz ya don't look so fine." Applejack said as Twilight was still pretty dizzy.

"Okay, correction. I will be fine." Twilight said as she grabbed a trashcan and threw up in it.

"Still having those morning jitters?" Applejack asked as she giggled.

"Yeah, I don't think I should be using magic until I get used to being an Allicorn. I just think I need some rest Applejack." Twilight said as she levitated the bucket outside of the house. Little did she know, the bucket landed right next to Rarity that looked into the bucket and looked in horror as she collapsed on the ground.

"Wow, we need to prank her like that more often Dashie." Pinkie Pie said with her usual happy voice.

"Alright girls. I really need to get some rest." Twilight said with a smile as Applejack trotted out of the house.

"Well have a good sleep Twilight." Applejack said as Twilight shut the door and walked upstairs to see her assistant Spike sleeping near a box. Twilight looked into the box as she saw a teddy bear.

"Aw, that is so sweet." Twilight said as she tucked Spike's pillow for him and placed it under his head. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. She went to go get his blanket as something dropped from the inner folds of the blanket. She looked over to see what it was as she levitated it over. It was a play-pony magazine. She gasped as she threw the blanket over Spike.

"He is in so much trouble when he wakes up." Twilight said as she threw the play-pony magazine as the wall and walked over to her bed. She wrapped herself with a blanket as she tried to sleep, but her heat was still killing her. She looked over at the wall as she saw the magazine again. She ignored it as she covered her head with the pillow.

*In her head*

"Come on Twilight, live a little."

"Shut up inner me."

"Come on, you know you want to take a peak at some of the handsome stallions and slutty mares."

"No I don't! I am a dignified Princess!"

"Oh come on! Celestia probably bucks all of her guards! Come on me, live a little."

"You know what! I will look at it to show me that I am wrong!"

*Back to Reality*

She got up from her bed and trotted over to the wall and levitated the magazine. She growled with anger as she went to lie on the bed. She got onto the bed as she opened the magazine up. Her eyebrows went up as she saw the amazing sights. There were many pictures of stallions showing their parts and some great shots of mares with slutty outfits and showing their marehoods. She placed her hoof down on her own lower regions as she began to rub her own marehood. Her horn glowed as she created a dildo. She levitated it over to her marehood as it entered her slowly. She moaned heavily as she made it go faster and faster, enjoying every minute of it. She looked to see a page with Big Macintosh wearing a cowboy hat and showing off his incredibly long stallionhood. Twilight froze up as she placed the magazine down. She laid her head back as she used magic to make the dildo go faster and grow longer.

"Oh Big Macintosh! Harder!" She yelled out almost waking up Spike as the dildo began to slam against her marehood. Pretty soon, she came all over the dildo. She laid her head back as she drifted to sleep.

***0_0, what did I just write. Tell me if ya'll enjoyed it.***


	2. The Assistant's Job

**Warning: Contains Foalcon in the form of Spike X Twilight. You have been warned!**

**Author's Note: Welcome back to MLL:FIS! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning, the sun had raised and the sunshine shined through the Library's window curtains and shined to Twilight's bed, she was lying down with the Playpony magazine lying next to her, the dildo was right beside her, and she was lying in the bed without the covers over her. Spike's eyes opened as he woke up from his slumber, he woke up to see that he was on the floor. He had a blanket over him and a pillow; he knew that Twilight would do something about it. Spike went over to his bed and gasped to notice that his Playpony magazine was not there anymore; his eyes rose up as he reached a state of panic, almost throwing his bed. Twilight heard the racket as her eyes opened. She look to see that Spike was freaking out, her eyes widened as she threw the magazine and the cummy dildo out the window before Spike could ever see the evidence.

*On the outside*

Rarity came to check up on her friend as something shattered, she looked up to see that the window was broken, she then noticed something falling as it landed on her face, she shook it off as she looked down. Her eyes expression turned horrified as she slowly backed away. She turned and ran away at a speed that could even match Pinkie Pie's.

*Back in the Library*

"Spike, what are you doing?" Twilight asked as Spike stiffened. He turned slowly to look at Twilight on her bed.

"Um, nothing." He said. "Oh, um welcome back Twilight, I'll just go make breakfast!" Spike yelled as he ran down the library steps.

"I can't believe I did that last night, what got into me?" She asked herself as she thought back to last night. She closed her eyes as her heat kicked back in as she thought about Spike riding on her back and thrusting his dragonhood into her slowly in the plot.

"AH!" She yelled as she slapped herself in the face. "Don't ever think about your assistant like that!" She yelled at herself as she shook her head. "Oh Celestia, why is this happening?"

*Back at the castle*

Luna and Celestia were sitting on the couch in their castle living room as they looked into the crystal ball that showed Twilight.

"Sister, how come you put a heat spell on Twilight? She must be going crazy." Luna said to Celestia.

"Two hundred bits she mates with Spike tonight." Celestia said with upmost confidence.

"Thou are so on!" Luna said with a greater confidence.

*Back at Twilight's house*

"Um, Twilight. Breakfast is ready." Spike said as Twilight got off her bed and walked downstairs. She turned to the kitchen as she smelled the pancakes. She always enjoyed Spike's pancakes, they were always made tasty.

"Thank you Spike." She said sitting down at the table, Spike had to stand on the chair to eat though.

"You're welcome Twilight." He said as they began eating, they didn't talk for most of the breakfast until Twilight spoke up.

"Why did you have a Playpony magazine under your blanket?" Twilight asked with a stern voice as Spike's eyes rose up.

"I-I don't know w-what you are t-talking about." He said stuttering like a beaten child.

"It has Berry Punch on the cover with a beer in one hoof and her other rubbing her marehood." She said looking at Spike like she was looking inside of his soul.

"U-Um….Oh, fine. I like mares doing naughty things." Spike said with his head down, Twilight was looking at him when her heat kicked in…..again.

*In her mind*

"Come on, give him some slack. It's not like he has ever done a mare before."

"Shut up! He is too young for that."

"So were you when you did-"

"Shut up!"

"When you mated with that little colt behind the school building, oh wait that was our brother!"

"SHUT UP! I only asked him the way of mating and how it was done, I didn't know it would escalate to that!"

"Oh sure. Well, this is exactly what Spike is feeling."

"Yeah, maybe I should give him a bit of slack."

"There you go me."

"Thanks."

*Out of her mind*

Spike was looking down as she lifted up his head with her hoof and leaned in as her lips connected with his. Spike was in shock as he wanted to stop, as Twilight was like a sister to him. His mind told him to stop, but his heart said otherwise, and like most species, he followed his heart and kissed back. Twilight put a hoof to his cheek as she entered in her tongue as she made out with her assistant Spike. Spike added his tongue as well as their tongues wrapped around in harmony. They kissed for several minutes until Twilight broke for breath.

"T-Twilight…" Spike tried to talk as Twilight put a hoof on his lips.

"Please, I know you are young, but you've always wanted to do this with somepony, and I am in absolute heat that I cannot control myself. Please, if you don't want this, please run away." She said as she took her hoof off Spike's lips. He thought about it real hard.

"You said you were in heat right?" Spike asked.

"Yes." Twilight responded.

"Then it's my job as an assistant to do this." Spike said as he threw off the stuff of the table and led her onto it. Her back was lying on the table as Spike laid on top of her, his dragonhood wasn't as small as she thought it would be. It wasn't big, but it was the average size of a stallion, which was pretty big for a small dragon like Spike. She looked at it.

"Are you sure about this Spike?" Twilight asked.

"More sure than I ever will be." Spike responded.

"Then enter at will." Twilight said as Spike nodded and placed his dragonhood near her entrance and entered slowly. Twilight moaned heavily as Spike started to thrust very slowly. Twilight gripped the sides of the table. "Harder Spike!" She commanded as Spike grabbed each side of Twilight hips with his claws and began to thrust harder and harder with each thrust. She could feel it inside of her moving around the walls of her marehood. She laid her head back to enjoy each thrust. After several minutes of thrusting into her, Spike felt something coming on.

"T-Twilight. I-I am about to cum!" Spike yelled as Twilight leaned up and hugged the dragon.

"You can do it inside of me." Twilight said with joy as Spike nodded, he leaned closer and hugged the waist of Twilight Sparkle as he thrusted heavily with each thrust. Twilight's eyes rolled back as she felt this onslaught of pleasure, after several seconds, the young dragon came hard into Twilight's marehood, so much so that it was dripping out of her marehood. Spike's eyes rolled back as he collapsed on top of Twilight with his dragonhood still in her.

"Thank you Spike."

**Author's Note: Here you guys go, the second chapter of this installment. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I will be working on the next chapter, a bit of a spoiler here, but yeehaw.**


	3. Apple's Sweet Taste

***Warning: This chapter contains incest in the form of AppleMac + Twilight Sparkle, you have been warned!**

**Author's note: Welcome back to MLL:FIS, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^***

Twilight was lying down on the table with Spike still on top of her passed out. Twilight petted the head of her dragon assistant as she pulled Spike's dragonhood out of her marehood.

"You did well, my assistant." She smiled as she levitated Spike and walked upstairs. She smiled as she placed Spike on his bed and walked back downstairs. "I think I can manage for a while, I should go talk to one of my friends about my problem. Maybe Applejack can understand." She said with a smile as she walked out of her door, she looked down as she saw the dildo and magazine that she threw out the window earlier, her eyes rose in panic as she used magic to disintegrate it.

"I hope nopony saw that dildo." Twilight said with a giggle as she began to walk to Sweet Apple Acres. She walked on the dirt road as she eventually made it Sweet Apple Acres. She walked into the area as she walked up to the Apple Family's house. She opened the door and noticed that nopony was there.

"Hello? Is anypony here?" Twilight asked as she heard a voice.

"Is that Twiligh?" Twilight heard Granny Smith as she walked up to her rocking chair.

"Oh hello Granny Smith, do you know where Applejack is?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, she and Big Mac went to the barn to get some supplies for today's apple bucking." Granny Smith said in an elderly voice.

"Oh, thank you Granny Smith." Twilight said as she walked towards the barn, she was hearing some voices and some moans coming from the barn.

"Huh?" Twilight said with curiosity as she looked through a peep-hole in the barn to see some figures moving in the shadows. She looked harder as she could see two ponies moving very fast. She wasn't able to see clearly until she peeked her head in through the barn door, she gasped silently as she couldn't believe what she saw.

Applejack was on her knees as Big Mac was on top riding her flankhole. He was thrusting with a heavy force. Twilight stood there watching as she didn't know what to think.

_*In her mind*_

"_Come on! Let me join them!"_

"_What!? That is our friend in there. A-and she is doing her brother!"_

"You can't blame them, The Apple Family is huge and you know what they say about big families, they usually do each other."

"_Shut up!"  
_

"_Oh wait, I forgot. You did it with YOUR BROTHER and now you are ashamed of other ponies that do it with their families!"_

"_No I don't!"_

"_Then walk in there."_

"_I am n-"_

"_WALK IN THERE!"_

"_UGH! FINE!"_

_*In reality*_

Twilight sighed as she opened the door up and saw a great few at one of her best friends. Big Mac rose himself up slightly and licked her sister's ear while thrusting into her hard.

"Ride them cowboy." Twilight said playfully as both AJ and Big Mac jumped up and turned to her.

"T-Twilight. I-It's not what you think." Applejack stuttered as she realized that Big Mac was still in her. "O-Okay. It's exactly what you think."

"You two are so selfish." Twilight said as the two country ponies looked at each other with confusion.

"You didn't even expect somepony else to want to join in on the fun." Twilight said with a seductive smile as she walked towards the two.

"Big Mac, get on me, Applejack lay down in front of me on your back." Twilight commanded as they did what they were told. Big Macintosh exited Applejack's flankhole which caused her to moan. Applejack then layed down on her back as Twilight went and got on her knees, she leaned in and began to lick Applejack's wet marehood, Applejack began to moan softly until Twilight stopped and looked at Big Mac.

"Well, don't just stand there, mount me." Twilight said as Big Macintosh came over and slowly got on her flank; mounting her. He slowly began to thrust into her as Twilight resumed licking Applejack's marehood. Applejack moaned heavily as she felt Twilight's wet tongue move around inside her, and Twilight's moans made it even better. Big Macintosh slowly rose up as he started to thrust harder, receiving louder moans from Twilight. She stopped licking for a second. "Spank me Big Mac!" She commanded as she resumed her licking. Big Macintosh rose up slowly and began to thrust even harder as he raised a hoof up and spanked Twilight's flank; thus receiving moans of pleasure. Big Macintosh continued to ride her hard for several minutes until he yelled out. "I'mma cumming!"

Twilight nodded as she licked Applejack's marehood as deep as could. After a minute, Big Macintosh came hard into Twilight's flank, while Applejack came into Twilight's mouth. After they came, both Big Macintosh and Applejack fainted in exhaustion and pleasure. "Heh, I thought country ponies were tough!" She laughed as she took a nap next to them.

***And that ends this chapter! I put up a poll to see who would you like Twilight to mate with next chapter, if you want, you can send me suggestions. Thanks!***


	4. 20 Percent Cooler

**Author's Note: Welcome back to MLL: FIS! I just want to respond to some of the comments. In this story, Twilight DOES mate with all of the Mane Six. But along the way, she will mate with some of the background characters as well. If you have a suggestion on who she should mate with, then send in a PM message. If you are a guest, then feel free to comment. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

**Idea for this chapter by: DashieXSoarin**

Twilight woke up next to Big Mac and Applejack as she smiled with happiness; she had just slept with the two toughest ponies in Ponyville.

"Those two were real rough, I think I actually like rough. Speaking of rough, I wonder what Rainbow Dash is doing." Twilight said as she got up from the ground, she brushed herself off and walked out of the barn door.

"I hope Granny Smith doesn't come in and see what they were doing." Twilight smiled as she walked off.

_***10 Minutes later***_

"What in tarnation!" Granny Smith said coming into the barn as Applejack and Big Macintosh went running out of the barn doors.

"We're getting to work!" Applejack yelled as they ran into the orchard full of Apple trees.

_***Back to Twilight***_

She smiled as she walked into the Library. She then noticed that one of her Daring Do books was missing. She knew exactly who took it; it was most likely Rainbow Dash. Twilight smiled as she walked back outside.

"I still need to get used to these wings. I need to use a cloud-walking spell to make double sure that I do not fall." Twilight said as her horn glowed. Her magic engulfed her as she was given the ability to walk on clouds. She spread her wings and took flight; she went up and up until she reached Cloudsdale. She walked along the clouds and walked to Rainbow Dash's house. RD's house was pretty big and made out of clouds, it did have glass windows and a wooden door.

Twilight peeked her head in the door and noticed that nopony was home. She smiled as she walked in through the doors. She walked along a hall with pictures of Rainbow Dash along the walls until she began to hear quiet moans coming out of a door. They were obviously Rainbow Dash moans, so Twilight decided to see what she was moaning about. She peeked her head into the room as she saw exactly what she knew what was going on.

Twilight saw Rainbow Dash rubbing her own marehood while looking at a picture of Playpony magazine with Spitfire on the cover. Spitfire was in her captain's uniform and was showing off her nether regions.

_***In her mind***_

_"You know what's strange. Almost everypony is on one of those cover pictures. I think mares are naturally horny and desperate for attention."_

_"You know, maybe I should be on one of those front covers."_

_"Then Spike can have something worthwhile to masturbate to."_

_"Heh, yeah."_

_***In reality***_

"Dash, you really need to get laid." Twilight said walking into the room and locking the wooden door.

"T-Twilight!?" Rainbow yelled as Twilight walked over to the cloud-made bed. Twilight got on top of the bed and kissed Rainbow Dash lightly on the lips. Rainbow Dash was both confused and surprised from the kiss as she began to kiss back. For about a minute, it was only smooth kisses. But Rainbow Dash turned into a rough kiss as she began to stick her tongue in Twilight's mouth. Twilight happily obliged as she began to kiss back roughly.

After several minutes of rough kissing, Twilight broke the kiss.

"You ready for something amazing Dash?" Twilight said as Dash nodded. Twilight resumed the kiss as she moved her body on top of Dash; her legs were spread around Dash's waste as she began to rub their marehoods together. This made Rainbow Dash's eyes roll back in pleasure as she was returning the brilliant kiss. Twilight began to rub harder as Rainbow Dash placed her hoofs around Twilight's flank. Twilight blushed and broke the kiss.

"You are truly amazing." Twilight said.

"I know." Rainbow Dash responded.

Twilight nodded as she scooted down slightly so she could rub much harder and quicker. Rainbow Dash moaned as she began to rub Twilight's cutiemark. Twilight grinded their bodies together feeling their warm fur collide with each other. Twilight leaned down and hugged Rainbow Dash as she grinded and rubbed their marehoods together.

"I LOVE YOU DASHIE!" Twilight moaned loudly.

"I LOVE YOU TOO TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Dash moaned as they came at the same time, they both moaned extremely loud.

"Oh….you…are….amazing." Rainbow Dash said as her head hit the pillow as she fell asleep. Twilight smiled as she laid next to Rainbow Dash.

"Yes. And you were 20% cooler." Twilight said as she kissed Dash's forehead and cuddled next to her, thus falling asleep.


End file.
